Z?
by inquiete
Summary: Nny has been caught & sent to a insane hospital as punishment. Now he must prove that he's becoming sane or he may never leave. But Nny has no attention of playing along, can the doctors survive his visit? And will Nny make a new friend?


**Sup, so Lord only knows what possessed me to write this but two people said that it sounded interesting so I decided to have a crack at it. But man I wish this would publish the same way it did on Word. The Z? title was really cool I had it on BatangChe font and 190 size it looked so cool. And the author line was on the other side and it was size 20 font Arial Black. But you don't care about that! :) So instead of boring you with things you don't care about I'll let you get to the things you do care about. Oh and by the way can you guess who I used for the words in bold? You know the part in between Nny getting hailed away and him being interrogated? You can? Great! :) **

**Me: Nny if you'd be so kind?**

**Nny: No, you do not command me and you certainly don't own me so I don't have to do anything you say!**

**Me: There you heard it, straight from the man himself so there is _NO_ contradictions. **

**read...review..._enjoy_**

* * *

**Z?**

**By: Inquiete Nightshade**

Johnny sat in a chair with his hands tied behind the chair and his ankles cuffed to the table. Well it had finally happened; the day he thought would never come, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac had been caught. It was funny how it happened really. He had been walking out of the gas station a Cherry Brain Freezie in hand; when someone decided to call him _the word._

This could not stand of course, so after _politely_ explaining to the fool his detest for that word he killed him. A cop had been walking by and spotted the "crime". So he called for reinforcements. Johnny could have easily escaped but he was tired from four weeks of no sleep, so one cop was able to taz his ass.

So that's how he got stuck here; chained to a chair, bored out of his mind, and awaiting judgment. "Will the defendant please rise." The judge said. When it became clear that he wasn't going to stand on his own his lawyer, (much to Johnny's annoyance), grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up. "Will the prosecutor please rise." He rose, "has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked?

One of the jury members stood up, gave Nny a pointed glare and said. "We have your Honor. We, the jury, find the defendant…guilty of all charges."

Nny's "lawyer" winced and made a sigh of relief. Johnny didn't even blink. The judge banged his maillot against his stand or desk or whatever and said. "Very well Johnny Cox you have been deemed guilty of all charges against you." Johnny rolled his eyes and said. "Well no duh that's what they just said."

The judge glared down at him for both being rude and breaking court protocol. "You have been sentenced to be submitted to St. Joe's Psychiatric Hospital, effective immediately." Nny jumped up and slammed his hands against the table. (They had taken the chains off when he stood up.) "WHAT!" He bellowed causing everyone in the room to cringe. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I THOUGHT YOU MORON'S WERE SENDING ME PERISON! I'M NOT GOING TO SOME HOSPITAL!"

The judge gave him a very smug look that caused Nny's eye to twitch. "But don't you see you don't have a chose. It is clear that you are unstable and therefore cannot be trusted. So you will be sent to St. Joe's to clean up your act. And to get the mental help you obviously need. You will stay there until you've proven that you have recovered from your insanity. And you will participate in all activates. And don't try to cheat because we will know."

Johnny didn't say anything. He was too pissed off to say something. He just glared up at the judge angrily as if he stared hard enough he'd drop dead. And that wasn't far from the truth. The judge gulped _if looks could kill_ he thought.

Two guards walked up behind him and grabbed his wrists. "HEY KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Johnny bellowed fighting hard. "Take him to the psychiatric hospital and see that he stays there." They were able to hand cuff his hands behind his back but it was almost impossible to hold him.

In the end he had to be tazered and then dragged away. They tossed him into the truck and drove off. They dropped him off at St. Joe's happy to get rid of him. He was there problem now…

(**Yes the author of this fanfic realizes it's short. But don't worry she has something that will make it up to you. Different clips of Johnny's little time in jail. YAY! Now she warns you this might be a little chaotic and in no particular order but she hopes you enjoy these clips of Johnny screaming at the police. (Can I sleep now?) Oh and clips of Johnny threatening his "lawyer" if he doesn't leave him the fuck alone. (What I can't but I **_**did **_**my part. There's nothing more for me to do! Huh, oh! *starts dancing about frantically*) so PLEASE enjoy this fic if you don't they'll stick acid needles into my eyes. (*Starts dancing around more frantically*))**

The police officers dragged Nny into the interrogation rooms, (like the ones you see on crime fighting shows,) and slammed his unconscious body into a chair and chained him to it. Then they left the room as swiftly as they'd come. When Nny awoke he felt dizzy and his head was bounding. "Damn must have fallen asleep again, fuck!" Johnny whispered.

"Oh so you're awake?" A strong female voice asked. Johnny jumped and cursed when he realized he was chained to a chair and table. See and _this _was why he didn't like sleeping! Then all of the sudden it all came rushing back to him. "YOU, RELEASE ME NOW! OR I'LL RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT OF THAT DISGUESTING HEAD OF YOURS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR NOSE!"

"Charming" the cop lady said blandly "But on to more pressing matters, my name is Hanna I am the chief of police here, now I'd like to ask you some questions." Johnny sucked in a deep breath. "WHY, WHAT QUESTIONS, WHAT FOR? DID THE DOG SEND YOU? I KNEW IT WAS CALLING FOR BACK UP WITH THAT STUPID YAPPING! AND WHY AM I CHAINED UP? ARE YOU TO MUCH OF A PRISS TO FACE ME WITHOUT TIEING ME UP! THAT IS SO PATHETIC, FIRST YOU PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF ME AND INSULT ME AND THEN INSTEAD OF FACING ME LIKE A HUMAN YOU RUN AWAY AND HIDE OR CHOSE DIRTY TACTICS! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SIC-"

Hanna stood up slammed her hands down on the table and snapped. "You are chained so you don't hurt yourself or other people. And no one is making fun of you or insulting you! You committed a crime, you are being punished for it."

Johnny tipped his head back and started to laugh like…well…a mad man. "Crime, is that what you call it? Well let me tell you something, it was not a crime. I killed that man yes but it was not a crime. He deserved it and had it coming. All the people in this world, everyone, has a hand in their own death. They provoke the cause of their untimely demise and pay the price for it later. And they're never sorry for doing it to you they're only sorry they were caught. So no, don't tell me it was a crime because they had it coming. It was a murder, but not a crime."

Hanna stared at Johnny in shock and shook her head, _this guy's crazy. _She thought. I mean she'd dealt with a lot of wackos in her day, and she had heard every excuse in the book, but this topped the cake. He practically confessed without confessing. She paused and cleared her throat. "Yes well in any case you still have committed a crime in the eyes of the law." Hanna paused there for a moment to see if he'd interrupted. But no, all he did was snort in contempt and remain silent. So she continued her speech.

"And the courts are trying to work in your trial set for the earliest date. Which reminds me, do you know all of your rights?" "RIGHTS RIGHTS I HAVE NO RIGHTS! WHETHER IT IS IN LIFE OR YOUR SO CALLED-_JUSTICE,_" he said the word "justice" like it was a bad word. "YOU ALL TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! WITH YOUR REDICULES AND RESTRAINTS IT'S A WONDER HOW I CAN EVEN BREATH! AND YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PRETEND THAT I HAVE RIGHTS?"

Hanna gulped, it was illogical, she knew to fear this man. There were guards outside every door, he was fully restrained, and besides she was a fully trained cop with 6 years under her belt. She'd faced down worse guys then this nut. And yet, there was something in his eyes. That made her fear for her life. Something in those burning depths caused her heart to clinch and gave her the sudden impulse to run out of the room screaming.

She took a deep breath and said. "We're not going to get any information out of you…are we Mr. Cox?" Nny raised an eyebrow, both at her blunt question and her use of his full name. "No" she nodded, "alright then I think we're done here. Your lawyer will be here in a couple of days to go over what you plan on doing for court." A couple of officers came into the room and picked Johnny up and carried him away. Despite him screaming that he'd kill them all.

…

Nny was sitting at the same table they'd brought him into when he'd first arrived waiting…waiting…oh how he waited. Finally a skinny guy with straight pearly white hair, slicked back with gel, shiny white teeth, slick suit and brief case walked in. He sat down rather business like and from his manner you could tell he thought he was all that. Nny hated him instantly.

"Hello Mr. Cox it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mr. Harrison I'll be your defense attorney, appointed by the state." He held out his hand for Johnny to shake, he didn't, and Mr. Harrison let his hand drop awkwardly at his side. Johnny turned his head away and said. "Stop calling me Cox I hate it. Call me Johnny if you must, most people call me Nny, you may not." Harrison nodded awkwardly "Gottcha."

"And another thing, get out." Mr. Harrison stiffened in surprise and gasped. "What did you say?" "I SAID GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOUR EARS BROKEN OR SOMETHING? GET OUT BEFORE I BREAK THIS CHAIRS LEGS AND USE THEM TO BE SHOVED INTO YOUR EARS! LET'S SEE HOW GOOD YOU'LL BE AT HEARING THEN! GOD WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE, DID THE DOG SEND _YOU _TOO?"

"Eh, dog? No, no, like I said I'm your attorney appointed by the sate…" "YOU ARE NOT MY ATTORNEY!" Johnny bellowed, "I DO NOT NEED AN ATTORNEY! I DO NOT WANT AN ATTORNEY! NOW YOU BETTER START RUNNING OR I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND FORCE FEED IT BACK!"

His "attorney" frowned. "Look I'm here to help you. I'm not here for my benefit." "BULLSHIT" Nny screamed. "YOU'RE HERE TO MILK ALL THE MONEY YOU CAN OUT OF ME AND THROW ME INTO THE DUST! I KNOW YOUR GAME AND IT WON'T WORK! I'M NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID CASH COWS SO WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK OFF!"

Mr. Harrison frowned. Feeling both scared and angry he got up and walked away. The guards took Nny back to his "room." Scared he was yes, but Mr. Harrison was a stubborn fucker. He was determined to represent Mr. Cox-er sorry-Johnny no matter what. No matter what that asshole threatened to do. He'd come to regret that later but all throughout the pitiful trail he stuck to it.

**There you go, the first chapter of Question Sleep! I hope you all liked it. Sorry if Johnny sounds a little off but it's hard to write him, so have some patience with me please? **


End file.
